The Kidnapping
by This Number One Prideshipper
Summary: Yami goes for his daily afternoon walk, But what happens when Yami is kidnapped? Does he know his kidnapper?
1. The Walk To Disaster

Domino City, A beautiful place where people walk, talk, and play together. The sun shined down on Domino and played over Yami Yugi's leather shirt. Yes, the King Of Games himself was up and walking the streets of Domino, Letting the breeze flow his spiky hair to the movement, he wandered through the streets he got use to over the years he has been in Yugi's body. But a week ago, Ishizu had separated Yami from Yugi so that Yami could be free and not "Imprisoned" as Ishizu explained.

Yami loves to walk in the afternoons because he says that its, "Prettier" in the afternoon. Yugi always said he would hate summer afternoon, because it rains so much in Domino. So if he went for a walk in the summers rain, Yami would be a soaked and moody Pharaoh. Despite the rainy summers, It is spring so he didn't have to worry about so much rain, so he thought he might as well enjoy his spring before it gets washed out... As he walked in cool spring afternoon, lost in thought about summer and spring, he turned a corner just to bump into someone. He fell to the ground with a 'THUD', and said "Sorry, I didn't see you coming." Yami looked up to see who he bumped into... He wished he never had, It was none other than the CEO of Kaiba Corporation... Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba watched as Yami picked himself off the ground with smirk and said, "Well, Well, Well, Look who it is." Yami glared at the taller man. Yami turned to walk around Kaiba but Kaiba grabbed him by the wrist and slammed him against the cold brick wall, holding Yami by his wrist to keep him from leaving or running away. "Leaving so soon?" Kaiba said as he pierced Yami with his icy blue eyes.

Yami said with a tint of anger in his voice, " I was going around you to continue my walk Kaiba!" Yami pulled from Kaibas grip and continued his walk even though he could feel Kaiba cold dead eyes on him with a smirk on his face. Yami felt as if Kaiba was going to follow him so he started to run the corner away from Kaiba to get as far away from him as possible. Yami was running so fast, he was a blur to everyone he went passed. Yami ran passed some apartments and house's before he stopped at the Park, where he was out of breath.

Yami looked at his watch, while panting from the long run he took. It was 6:00pm already, Yami sat down on a park bench so he could get his breath back, he tilted his back against the bench and closed his eyes. '_I will rest my eyes for a little while_' Yami thought. His breath started to slow and he started to relax, Yami didn't even realize he fell asleep on the bench... It was really uncomfortable but he fell asleep anyway, from exhaustion. But little did Yami know he wasnt the only one resting in the darkness of the shadows.

Yami woke up, looking up at the starry skies and stiff neck, He jumped up in surprise and looked at his watch. '_11:00pm?! I fell asleep?! Great, Yugi is going to have a coronary if I don't get home soon!" _Yami thought popping his stiff neck and started to walk home. The night was beautiful, not one cloud in the sky, as he walked he could imagine Yugi having a cow when he got home. He laughed at the thought and continued to walk in the direction he came. He got to the corner where he started to run away from Kaiba earlier and stopped to peek around to see if Kaiba was still there, when he saw no one he sighed in relief and laughed at himself for thinking Kaiba would be out here this time of night.

Streets lamp lights danced over Yamis figure and walked passed them to his house up ahead. He smiled at the thought he was almost home. as he passed a alley someone grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth. Yami eyes went wide as he was being dragged into to the alley way, he started to struggle to get free from the grip but it was no use. Yami stepped on the shoe that was below him. he heard a muffle of hiss in pain, '_It sounds like a man_' Yami thought to himself as he kept struggling against the man. Yami saw a car pull in front of the alley way the door open and a man stepped out and held the door open, '_KIDNAP!' _Yami Thought, ' _I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!'_ Yami finally got his mouth away from hand and screamed for help. The man holding him put a cloth over Yamis nose and mouth, Yami couldn't scream anymore as the cloth went over his mouth and nose, he struggled to get free again from the hand, but then he inhaled,'_A...chemical...feeling...weak...' _Yami was weak now and couldn't do anything he was shoved into the car and the man behind him sat on top of him to keep him down and his face in the car seat. Yami felt the cloth of strong chemical come off and a dry cloth go over his mouth to keep him quiet and then he was blindfolded and flipped back over.

The man sitting on top of him laughed darkly, and whispered something Yami couldn't hear, Even though he was weak he took his fist and attempted to hit the man above him, but it was only caught by the man on top of him laughing darkly. Yami could feel his feet and his hands being tied with what felt like cold metal, handcuffs maybe. I could hear the car start and drive away from the curb and I could hear the man on top of me get something from his pocket, almost like liquid on a cloth and put it back in this pocket and put whatever it was on my nose. I inhaled to breath chemical in my airways,'_I think im going to pass out...'_ Yami thought. Yami heard a rustle and a breath of air on his ear he jumped, and the man whispered in his ear, "...You always were the one to mess with Yami..." Yami felt sleepy and within a minute one laugh from the man and Yami fell unconscious.

The man laughed with smirk of success, "Everything going as planned... But the bad thing is... I haven't even started yet..." and with that he laughed in an evil tone that echoed all throughout the night.


	2. The Prison?

Yami stirred from being unconscious for god knows how long. His head by pounding with a headache and he felt...Cold? Yami opened his eyes to find it was pitch black Yami attempted to move but he restrained to the wall, he looked at the his arms both equal to each other on both sides and cuffed to the wall by metal. Yami looked down and realized his feet were not touching the ground they were restrained together he was in a "Y" hold he could tell. Yami started to pull on the restrains but he was still weak so no luck there.

He felt cold again and looked back down, he didn't have a shirt on... His chest was exposed to the air and to everything around him, He started to panic and struggled to get free. He tried twisting, turning, pulling, he tried everything the only think he got out of it was the feeling of wrists and ankles go raw. He stopped trying to get free and screamed at the top of this lungs,"HELP!" He screamed so loud it echoed the prison he was in. His pounded even more everytime he screamed for help, soon it hurt to think or talk even to breath. He slumped his head and tears started to fall from his crimson eyes of fire.

It seemed useless to call for help anymore, no one could hear him anyway. '_I just dont want to be alone anymore...I..I-' _Yamis thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening. Yami looked up to see nothing but darkness, in a sobby voice,"Hello?... Who is there?" no answer came out but the sound of footsteps came closer to him. There in front of him laid the darkness, Then,"Hello Yami" a whisper in his ear made him jump and look straight into deep icy blue eyes that glowed in the darkness around him. He started to scream but a hand over his mouth stopped him. Yamis eyes went wide and started thinking again, _'Those eyes...That voice...Where do I remember that from?' _As he thought as hard as he could but couldn't get a name in his mind.

The man removed his hand from Yami's chin and backup from the imprisoned captive, "hehe, You think i'm going to let you go? I might..." The man walked up to Yami and cradled his chin to make Yami look up, The man was so close Yami could feel his breath on his desert dry lips. Yami was going to say something, but as he opened his mouth, something went in. The man lowered his voice,"Drink." he tilted Yamis head back and Yami swallowed what was in the bottle in his mouth. '_Thank Ra its just water!'_ Yami swallowed again.

The bottle was removed from his mouth and placed on the ground. "W-Who a-are you?" Yami asked in a low voice, The man looked up at Yami, Surprised he asked him a question. The man leaned forward to Yamis ear,"Yami, I'm surprised you dont remember me." he got closer to Yami til his body was on Yamis. Yami gasped at how close they were but it seemed...familiar... somehow. The man put his hand on Yamis bare chest, making Yami gasp at the sudden movement. He pinched Yami left nipple, "Well, I guess you need a reminder." Yami started to panic at the hand going and down his chest then the other going up to Yamis shiny hair and pulling it backwards, taking Yami with it. When he hit the wall. The man got up to his ear once more and in a normal voice said, "Well,Well,Well, look who it is!" then he moved his hand down to Yamis member within his pants.

Yami's eyes widen at the line that came out of the man if front of him, but soon turned into a glare with spark of fire. Yami struggled in anger while the man looked at Yami with his piercing blue eyes and started to laugh darkly. "Yami turned to the man and said," I remember you now.." The man went to his ear,"Say it Yami, say my name!" The man backed up and letting go of Yamis member and stared at Yami for about a minute when finally Yami spoke up,"Your name is...is-" Yami couldn't get the name out. "SAY IT!" The man shouted. Yami looked up with the fire burning in his eyes,"Seto Kaiba...Your Seto Kaiba am I right?!"

The man laughed darkly and snapped his fingers together. Yami didn't know what was going to happen, till Bright lights blinded him and squinted his eyes shut. _'I cant see a thing!' _Yami thought and tried to open his eyes, he got them open just a little bit to see a figure in front of him. He was blurry because Yami's eyes were not open all the way yet, Once he adjusted to the light he opened eyes he came face to face to a smirking Seto Kaiba. He was wearing a white turtleneck with no sleeves and a pair of white jeans with socks on... No shoes.

Yami looked around to see this was no prison this was a bedroom! A completely white bedroom with no windows. '_That explains why it was so dark in here.'_ Yami thought as he continued to look around the room then back to Kaiba. Kaiba walked up to Yami and looked him in the eye and said, "So, do you still think i'm going to turn you loose?" Kaiba said with a laugh. If Yami's legs were free, Kaiba would get a surprise between his legs.

"What do you want from me Kaiba?!" Yami asked in a angry voice. Kaiba winked at Yami, which made Yami shiver at thought. Kaiba walked up to Yami and grabbed his member, to which made Yami hiss at the unexpected move. Kaiba went straight for the ear and said "You... I want you..." with that kaiba took his free hand traced lazily across his body with his finger. Yami gasped and started to blush.

Kaiba moved up to Yamis mouth and kissed him deeply and soft while moving his hand from Yamis member to his chest, Yami moaned within the kiss. Kaiba licked Yamis lips for permission to enter, at first Yami didn't let Kaiba in his mouth but he opened his mouth and let Kaiba in with a sigh of defeat. Kaiba explored Yamis mouth with his tongue and explored every inch of it. '_I told him,"The fun hasn't started yet"' _Kaiba thought '_This is only the beginning of what I have planned.'_


	3. The Beginning Of The Plan

'_This was only the beginning...', _Kaiba thought to himself with a smirk. He stepped away from Yami and admired his view, Yami... So helpless and so beautiful, it made of think of all the things he could do to that body of his.

Yami trapped against his will looked up at Kaiba with a glare, "Kaiba, what are you going to do to me?!". But Kaiba didn't reply, just looked at Yami with a smirk and a evil laugh. Yami now angry starts to boil on the inside, "You-! If my hands were free, I would be wiping that damn smirk of your face! Do you know what you just did?! You kidnapped me! I hope you get sent to prison and rot there! When Yugi figures out I'm missing he will-" Yami was interrupted by a hand forcefully over his mouth, he looked to see Kaiba not smirking anymore... More like glaring in anger.

"He already knows, you have been missing for three days sense your walk..." Kaiba said coldly but sharp enough to get Yamis attention. He removed his hand and slapped Yami square across the face. Yami winced in pain but didn't yell, he turned slowly back to Kaiba, to which Kaiba grabbed his chin and made him look at him in the eyes.

"And do what? That pathetic little shrimp can't even talk proper! He can't even tell his dumbass friends! Do you know why, Yami?! BECAUSE HE IS NOTHING MORE THAN A PATHETIC WASTE OF SPACE THAT NEEDS TO BE THROWN AWAY!" Kaiba screams in anger making Yami jump under the pressure.

He removes his hand, and kisses Yami on the lips softly and rubs the side of this red cheek. "I'm sorry... I lost control." He moves to Yamis neck kisses a new trail down his chest to his belly-button. Yami gasps at the treatment he was getting and moaned under pleasure hiding underneathe.

"I want you...I want you all to myself... Now that I have you, I have to have you, Yami... Your my desire..." Kaiba says pulling down Yamis pants and boxers and kneeling before him. Kaiba stoked Yamis member slowly making Yami moan and buck his hips into the stokes. Kaiba licked his member and slowly engulfed it into his mouth, sucking, biting, and applying pressure with his tongue.

Yami moans and pants wanting more of this pleasure he is feeling. Feeling overwhelmed with pleasure he managed to get out a, "Please..." To which Kaiba heard and started to go faster and suck harder and apply more pressure. Yami now mind blurred he screams, "Kaiba I'm cumming!" Kaiba grabs his member and stokes it softly, and not of a second later Yami came hard in Kaiba's mouth, but he managed to _swallow_ every last drop.

Yami dropped his head in exhaustion, panting like there was no tommarow. Kaiba stood up and cuffed his chin, making Yami look at him. "But the real question is..." Kaiba breathed into his ear in almost a whisper, " Do you want me?"

Yami eyes went wide and his mind went racing with answers, '_What do I_ say?_ Or can I even talk? What if I say no? What happens if I say I don't know?' _Yami was so lost in thought, he didn't even realize Kaiba had said his name. "Yami!" Kaiba whispered loudly in his ear, making him snap out of thoughts and turn to Kaiba. "What?" Yami replied sharply to which surprised Kaiba but only changing to a smile.

"Do you want me?" Kaiba repeated softly. Yami didn't know what to say but, " I don't know, I can't think of a question like that if I don't have time to think about it at all!" ... Oh shit... Kaiba snorted and whispered in his ear, "Your time starts now..." he leaves the room and dims the light locking the door, leaving Yami in silence...


End file.
